


the pain creeps in slowly

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: breezepelt may be hiding in a bush, but he doesn't count, i mean jayfeather is technically there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Uh so old me was a little interested in Lionstar
Kudos: 11





	the pain creeps in slowly

Lionstar sighed deeply, turning his eyes to the dark violet expanse above him. The silent stars twinkled.

He glanced back down near his feet, at a fresh mound of dirt, where many different flowers were delicately placed. Sorrow flooded through him again when the breeze caused a few flowers to roll away on the grass. It chilled through his thick pelt, along with the dread creeping through his bones. 

When Hollyleaf died, it didn’t seem to hurt him too much at first. The pain creeped into him slowly, over seasons, until he finally broke in Cinderheart’s paws. But this actually… stung.

He felt sick. He wanted to throw up, and collapse, _and die-_

“Lionstar.”

The golden tom turned slowly; stomach heavy with regret.

“Yes…?” He mewed slowly, padding towards the shadowy figure. “What are you doing here?”

The cat was a tom, but not Thunderclan. Lionstar braced himself in case of an attack, but thankfully for him, it was only Kestrelflight. The lithe tom appeared older, the faintest splotches of gray on his pelt and muzzle, and his green eyes were dull.

“You’re by yourself?” Lionstar growled, tail flicking to and fro irritably. “There are other scents in the wind.”

Kestrelflight flicked his tail, and another, smaller cat trotted out of the darkness. Lionstar huffed.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Crowfeather shook out his thin pelt, pressing closer to Kestrelflight.

“Why not? He’s my kin as well, even if he was a prickly little something.” Crowfeather’s big blue eyes darkened when he sighed. “We came to pay our respects apart from Thunderclan...”

“We didn’t think they’d take us being at the vigil well.” Kestrelflight eyed the grave with an unconcealed sadness, tail drooping. “How… how did he pass?”

“Some cat murdered him.” Lionstar murmured thickly, swallowing a sob. “There was no fur between his claws, and the entire scene was masked with lavender.”

“What if the cat is after you too? Will you be safe?” Crowfeather questioned with a tilt of his head. 

“…Don’t worry about me.” Lionstar sighed, gesturing to the grave. “Pay your respects, then leave.”

“Aren’t you staying?” Kestrelflight nervously bit his lip.

“No. I already said my goodbyes. However, keep yours brief.” Lionstar strode off, claws digging into the ground.

It hurt. _It… it actually hurt!_ It hurt much more than he had anticipated.

When he was still a few tail-lengths from camp, he stopped.

The tabby visibly shook, and he plopped down on his haunches, claws tearing at the grass. He had to force his sobs to stay controlled, but soon he was on the ground, crying furiously, grappling for something – maybe someone to hold on to.

But there was no one to hold onto.

_Cinderheart was gone._

_His kits were gone._

_Starclan was gone._

And now his brother had joined the absent ranks of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote better back then... you know, when I still had a little thing called:  
> motivation  
> and also ice cream
> 
> Anyways, this is an AU that was set in the AMAZING future (where a lot of cats are dead), why Crowfeather is still alive I'll never know, but he's definitely an elder, and guess what? Kestrelflight NEVER gets an apprentice! Ever! Hooray for staying true to the books!  
> Lionstar did state that there were multiple scents in the wind, so I think my old self may have had Breezepelt hiding in the bushes somewhere  
> old me also didn't know how to write conclusions, something that is consistent with current me  
> anyways, enough about me


End file.
